Once Upon a Destiny
by Tna-A
Summary: UPDATED! Helios is asked to set into motion a plan to resurrect the Shitennou and find their mortal forms in the 21st century by a beautiful moon princess. Meanwhile, the Senshi encounter new challenges after Galaxia's defeat.
1. Dream Destiny!

Title: Once Upon a Destiny

Chapter Title: Dream Destiny

Author: Tna-Alysse

Characters/Ships: Helios, Chibiusa, Mamoru, Shitennou, Senshi, Usagi

Rating: T

Word Count: 4,516

Chapter 1 Summary: Helios is asked to set into motion a plan to resurrect the Shitennou and find their mortal forms in the 21st century by a beautiful moon princess. Meanwhile, the Senshi encounter new challenges after Galaxia's defeat.

Warnings: If you haven't read the manga or watched the anime, then your out of luck...

A/N if applicable: Originally written for the Shitennou Ficathon 2012. I intend to combine various parts of the manga, anime, and drama similar to the game _Another Story _to form my own rendition of the series. So please bear with me and enjoy the ride.

* * *

**I**n the indigo sky was a blanket of stars, each twinkling light foretelling a secret of the endless future for those to be reborn anew. Helios clasped his hands in prayer as he raised his head to the vault of heaven. Ribbons of moonlight embraced the Prayer Tower. He realized a revelation yet he couldn't help feeling a vague but strong sense of danger.

Suddenly a strange cold wind glimmered along with a tinkle of laughter. An intruder? Helios stiffened.

The innate urge to protect the sacred land forced his limbs to move on its own accord. Placing his right hand over his heart, he swiftly threw out his left. Blue light encased his form; his arm quickly growing hot as a silver staff materialized in his outstretched hand. A gold vine burst from the base of the staff, wrapping around the middle and eventually reached the forward end sprouting a diamond-shaped crystal. His ears perked at the pendulum the intruder was making with her humming.

"Enough of these games." Helios called as he stood facing the entrance. She, on the other hand, found his defensive posture amusing. Her laughter continued. She was teasing him! He narrowed his eyes. "Reveal yourself!" He heard the shuffling of skirts come from behind one of the granite columns near the flight of the stairs.

An elegant hand waving a white handkerchief was the first to come into view, then slowly crept its owner. Helios took a step closer, tightening his hold on the staff. The woman lifted the veil and let it fall back on her elaborate headdress and floor-length wavy lavender hair. Her eyes gleamed, her cheek dimples prominent. Her white alabaster skin glowed beneath the moonlight. She truly was breathtaking. So familiar…

"I'm sorry," she said covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. Her voice was gentle and pleasant. "It's just strange to see you as you are."

"And why is that?" Helios asked.

"It has been years since—since I have seen you as a boy," she said carefully. "Is it that you don't recognize me?"

"I can't say that I do. Who are you?" At first his voice was apologetic, but quickly turned stern when he realized what was at stake.

"Have I changed that much?" The woman said more to herself, patting her cheeks embarrassingly. His frown didn't help matters. "Well, I can assure you I'm not a threat." She put her hands on her hips, looking more like the current incarnation of the moon princess minus the blonde buns and streamers.

He studied her. She was sincere. This was a first. Chaos never resorted to niceties; it was more direct in its approach to eradicate the kingdom. Still he had his reservations. The woman exuded a powerful energy signature that definitely could not be ignored.

"Then who are you? This realm is reserved for only those of the kingdom's clan."

The smile instantly vanished. Her perfect bow mouth formed a grim line. "I'm from the future, and I need your help," she said, moving forward to grasp his hand.

He pulled away, placing the staff in between them and maintaining a strong grip on it. "What for?"

It hurt to be rejected, but she understood his reasons. What was it again? A year since his prince died by Galaxia's hands? Pluto said Helios might react this way even though the prince's life was restored very recently. Nevertheless he had every reason to be cautious, distrusting, and guarded. To not only witness the constant destruction of his savior, but _feel _it too… The invasion of darkness does that to its victims. It changes them. Helios was no different.

"I—" She felt terrible that she had to tell him her predicament. There was another attack on the prince. Helios just got him back…and so did the others. Now she was going to ruin it just like they did on her wedding day. She bit her lip worriedly remembering Pluto's warning about revealing too much. Say only what is necessary.

"I'm waiting."

"Endymion is ill, Helios," she confessed.

Helios did not lower his weapon, but allowed confusion to grace his boyish face. He gazed intently into her eyes. "Princess, is that really you?" She nodded, relieved slightly. She took comfort in his surprised expression. He cared, which meant he was on board for whatever she had planned, or rather what his future self had planned. "What can I do?"

"Help revive the Shitennou," she answered resolutely. "Their power is necessary in removing the pathogen and healing him."

He furrowed his brows trying to process the words Shitennou and power. "But they are dead, Princess. Beryl made sure of that. Nothing remained once their bodies were destroyed, both in the Silver Millennium and in the 21st century. There has to be another way."

"It has to be them!" she cried, tears had begun to form. She hiccupped, sounding bitter as she revealed the truth. "The great legendary Silver Crystalhas no effect on him, at least not in the way we expected. Currently, it is serving as life support. According to Mercury," she swallowed, "the pathogen is an archaic Terran contaminant that has festered for centuries escaping immunity induced by the Silver Crystal."

"Old Earth magic?"

"Yes. Very similar to the power you and Endymion harness."

"Princess, aside from myself, the maenads are the only ones left. It is not in our nature—"

"I know. I know." She looked off into the distance. "Your future self suggests it may be sorcery from an old clan member."

"How?" His jaw tightened. "Beryl is dead."

"Unfortunately for us, she managed to leave a parting gift- a curse- I suppose as an insurance policy."

"Evil always has a way of coming back into our lives," he whispered clenching his left fist. "Amazing! Even in death, she managed to best us."

"Not quite." She took a small glance at him and smiled before taking a seat on the top stair step and wiping away the tears he hesitated to remove. "She did not take into account you. She was too invested in her obsession with Endymion to concern herself with the seal on Elysion, in turn, forgetting the knowledge you possess, knowledge about the old ways."

He followed her to the steps. "I will help, but I have to ask: why come to the past?"

With her face cast down, bangs covered her eyes. "If you recall, the energy from the Shitennou functioned much in the same way the planetary power the Senshi offers to Sailor Moon. Your future self gathered that the combined strength of the Shitennou could be what we need. However, the powers they carry are not enough, in the present and in the future. The Shitennou are not whole, in fact, they are currently mere spiritual remnants. Their spirits reside in the stones Beryl gave to Mamoru when he was possessed in the Dark Kingdom."

"Princess, do you realize what you are implying? The Shitennou have…" Is this what my revelation meant? Helios thought as he looked up at the expanse of the sky. Their shoulders brushed each other as he settled beside her. He was too shocked to realize there was a light pressure on his leg. "They have animasomas!"

She put her fingers under his chin and turned his face up to hers. "Helios, Mamoru has the Shitennou," she said. Cheeks tingling, he gasped and shyly turned his head away. Embarrassed, she folded her hands in her lap with her head cast down again. "Well, their kardia avatars at least. Yet not much can be done in the future when the Shitennou's animasomas are long dead. Bodies do not survive age and destruction if not tended to properly. This is our last resort, Helios. You need to find the Shitennou's animasomas and merge them with their respective kardia. The future of Crystal Tokyo and the Golden Kingdom clan depend on it."

"Thank you, Princess," he said as he pushed himself off the step with the staff to stand, "but I must speak with the prince now."

She stood as well, tilting her head in acknowledgement while playing with the pearl embellishments on the front of her gown. "I understand," she said sadly. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to memorize every little detail of his person.

His eyes were set determinedly exhibiting a brilliant glow while fair strands waved with the cold wind. A great contrast to the Helios lying next to King Endymion in a crystallized tomb in her present. Endymion and Helios were connected just as Endymion's body was a reflection of the land. It was only a matter of time for him to fall to the curse too.

When she saw him head toward the center of the Prayer Tower, she turned away and began to descend the staircase in the direction of an open field.

"And, Princess?" Helios called over his shoulder. "Please return without any regrets. I—your Helios would want his light to stay strong for him."

She halted. Recognition. Princess Lady Serenity fingered the time key around her neck and nodded. Her eyes sparkled, tears flowing easily now, as she carried on in her walk. A bright light engulfed her form.

* C * C * C *

Mamoru stepped away from Kunzite's crystallized encasement, the last general to be sealed, and stood next to Helios. A mixed desire and fear for the unknown tickled his skin as white petals enclosed around the crystal forms. It was as though the spirits were in suspended animation, their solemn expressions frozen in time. Vines sprouted from the grassy field and ran intricately across the bodies of the egg-shaped chambers erected on the platform.

"Will this work, Helios?" Mamoru asked.

"The pods are meant to store the kardia or animasoma states of elite clan members when their entire being has been separated due to magical corruption. And since their kardia forms are not at the surface, I would say as long as Elysion is fruitful, they will remain spiritually intact," he answered. "However, _their_ animasomas are a different matter. Seeing that the mortal, powerless forms of the Shitennou reside on the surface, we do not have very much time."

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "They could be anywhere in the world."

Helios quirked in an eyebrow, considering his prince's tentativeness. "Do you not want the Shitennou to return?"

"We already discussed this," he growled. "I want them to come back. In spite of the Shitennou's pleas to reconsider reviving them, I want them to come back!"

"It is unsurprising they doubt your daughter's credibility despite my attempts to vouch for her."

"Why is that?"

"Prince, the Shitennou are afraid of hurting you again," he said calmly, watching Mamoru kick at the grass. "Despite their incompleteness, they still expect to look out for you. They regard all the dangerous possibilities because they do not want to risk susceptibility to darkness again. (This includes a strange ethereal woman requesting power.) To them, remaining stones is what is best for you."

Frustrated, Mamoru threw his arms in the air. "We've been through this already!" he shouted. "My Shitennou redeemed themselves time and time again. Who protected me from Sailor Moon's sword? Who encouraged me to not feel useless in comparison to the Senshi? Who guided me through Galaxia's control while Usagi suffered?"

His outburst shook the peaceful setting of Elysion. A large cloud rolled in, blocking the sun momentarily. A flock of birds scattered from the trees behind them and took to the air. The maenads paused in their weaving to glance at the red faced man. Mamoru waved at them, muttering an apology. They returned to their wreaths.

"I'm no saint either, but if there is anything Usagi taught me, it was to forgive," he whispered to himself. Mamoru took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am willing to take the risk, even if they are not."

"You and the princess managed to find each other despite everything."Helios rested his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "You followed your heart then, try using that approach with the Shitennou."

"Thanks," he said with a wisp of a smile. Mamoru covered Helios's hand with his own while putting his other in his pocket. "I guess I'll start with America then."

Although the sunlight was dim in Elysion, it was still there shining.

* C * C * C *

Minako was fated to have a horrible trip. Or so she thought.

As much as she would have loved to be a star of this photo shoot, it just wasn't meant to be even after all she had been through to get the role. Okay, let's be real. It didn't take much. A scout discovered her at the mall one day. She had an exotic look and could speak English fluently to boot. With some convincing to the girls and creative lies to her parents, Minako was on her way to live her dream: the breakthrough of a lifetime.

"All idols have to start somewhere, you know!" she reasoned.

Yet, Minako was a far cry from the model she was supposed to look like in today's shoot. Agitated, she frowned, pulling on the itchy parts of the bikini that clung to her, the small satchel in her hand swinging like a pendulum. The director was certainly not going to like the severe tan lines and the ganguro coloring she began to don when she got back...Well, if she got back.

Who was she kidding? They probably forgot about her. The extra.

It had been 6 hours since they went on break. While the rest of the crew remained at the beach, she spent her time nearby exploring the forest full of marble temple ruins with one of the girls from set. The girl returned a long time ago on account of boredom though.

In hopes of finding the beach again, Minako followed a trail very similar to the one she and that girl took earlier. When the path began to wind dangerously, that is when she grew nervous. Minako lifted her hair to fan the back of her neck at same time tugging on the ribbon that held her hair in a ponytail. It fell to the ground. She sighed and bent down to pick it up, but to her dismay the wind did instead.

A strong gust of wind carried the red silk ribbon in a seductive dance across rugged Turkish terrain eventually smacking into the face of a local historic preservationist. The man peeled off the offensive material with great distaste, spitting out strands of golden blonde hair that managed to get caught in his mouth.

"Unhand my ribbon, you fiend!" he heard a feminine war cry.

"Ooof!" Before he had a chance to look closely at the ribbon owner, he received a good high kick to his gut and fell backwards, making use of his bun-wrapped platinum hair as a cushion.

"That's what you get, jerk!" The young woman's hands were quick to snatch the belonging off the offender and use it to pull her hair into her trademark style.

One arm cradling his abs, the other shot out to grab her ankle and pull her down with him. He let out another "Ooof!" Minako struggled to get to her feet from her sprawled position. She lifted her head and met the man's grey eyes.

Minako licked chapped her lips involuntarily and whispered to herself, "Why hello there, handsome."

* C * C * C *

Rei wiped at the sweat on her brow with her arm briefly taking a break from discarding debris to survey the large gathering that formed around the buffet tables for lunch. Even though a good handful was served without delay, the long line of school girls seemed to be endless. Yet she wouldn't be surprised if some managed to slip back in line as soon as they retrieved their food to get another opportunity at conversing with the charming American youth leader.

He was the head server, first to be seen at the table. From where Rei was at, she could see him perfectly well- his smile, consideration, and attractiveness (if dirty blonde Westerners were your thing, which she would strongly claim this one was not) - as he loaded rice on plates and passed it to the next person in the assembly line. He commanded attention effortlessly, stirring a familiarity among the community upon first arrival. Rei frowned at that. While she shied away from the admiration of her peers, he embraced it with open arms. It hurt to admit that she was slightly jealous of his social aptitude.

_Whoosh!_ A blur of orange and red rushed by her. A ten-year-old boy ran into her side amidst his chase to reach the food table.

"Hey!" she shouted, righting herself.

The boy turned around pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue before cutting to the front of the line. Her eyes widened and nostrils flared at his audacity. "That brat!" When she saw the boy approach the youth leader, she scoffed and resumed her work.

"Gege, I'm hungry."

The youth leader looked at the boy sternly. "That is not how you treat people who are helping you." He gestured to Rei, adding in a low voice, "Especially someone as pretty as her."

The boy shrugged, helping himself to the plate in front of him. "She doesn't seem to like you," he commented.

"I think you are mistaken. I didn't push her out of the way in order to get extra udon." He quirked his eyebrows at him. "Besides, people change their minds all the time."

The boy made a quick glance at Rei before responding, "She looks like the type to be set in her ways."

The youth leader began fixing another plate while the boy grabbed two more bread rolls from the tray nearby. "How about you do me a favor and test that theory by giving this as a peace offering," he said and handed the boy the plate. "Now stay out of trouble, di di. You're holding up the line."

Grumbling to himself, the boy took the plates and slowly trudged in the direction of the debris pile. He cleared his throat as he approached the bent over young woman. "'Msorry," he muttered the words together and shoved the plate in her face.

"Huh?" Her gaze traveled from the plate of rice, noodles, and curry to a small wrist donning a finely crafted jade beaded bracelet up a tunic sleeve to unexpectedly find the owner to be the rascal who ran into her earlier.

* C * C * C *

The cool autumn breeze was a relief from the humidity left by the summer months and made the viewing of the Jindai Botanical Garden all the more welcoming.

"Okay, meet back at the fountains by sundown. Everyone is dismissed," announced the gardening club president.

"Hai!" The club members chorused, then dispersed.

Rather than join most of the group at the café terrace, Makoto opted to admire the highlight of the club's visit: the rose exhibit. She exited the fountain area, instantly greeted by 5,200 rose bushes. At the sight of the colorful collection of roses, Makoto's eyes took on a dreamy quality. She released a breathy sigh, letting her hand lightly graze over the ones bordering the path.

Her senses tingled. Someone was watching her, too close for comfort. Makoto stopped her stroll abruptly, eyes snapping open instantly. _Click, click!_ She discreetly slipped her hand in her vest, henshin wand at the ready.

She looked around at the unsuspecting passersby, consisting mostly of couples and tourists, and fixed her eyes on an extended black barrel aimed in her direction several feet over a rose hedge. Hands now in fists at her sides, Makoto marched around the bushes to approach the man kneeling perpendicular to where she stood.

"Hey, creep, quit it!"

The man stood up easily towering over her, nonetheless, Makoto refused to let his tall, dark, and handsome features- size, Makoto! His size!- intimidate her and demonstrated this by poking him in the chest. He stepped back holding the camera in one hand while rubbing his chest with the other.

"I'm sorry, Miss, did I do something to offend you?" he asked politely.

Her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice- rich and smooth and not at all affecting her. Oh my, why was she here again? Heat rushing to her cheeks, she blinked and forced herself to say something coherent.

"Y-you were watching me," she said finally.

Yeah, that was why.

"Actually, I wasn't," he said, "Not really." Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was taking photos of the roses," he admitted and showed her the screen on his camera, several spectacular close ups and medium-shots were displayed. "I'm a photojournalist."

"Oh."

"Although I think the last one I unintentionally caught you basking in the perfumes," he confessed, chuckling to himself. "Natural beauty at its finest I suppose."

Her eyes glittered like emeralds. It was too late. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ Makoto was entranced.

* C * C * C *

Ami halted and gasped, "Oh my, what a breathtaking view!"

However, that only lasted a moment. For the second thing she saw once she got off the train was concrete. Umino rushed to her side, grabbing her arm to help her to her feet, while the man who flew past her did not take notice. Ami rubbed her nose.

"What a jerk!" he commented. He loudly began to spout out possible revenge scenarios.

Embarrassed, she smiled weakly and moved away slightly. "It's alright, Umino-san. He didn't see me." Her gaze followed the well-dressed form up the walkway.

"The nerve of that guy. And I thought him calling you plain was bad enough."

Ami's eyes widened. "Wait, when did that happen? I've never met him before. At least I don't think so." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, trying to remember the face of the curly haired blonde, but it was all a blur.

Passengers nudged them forward. The two collected their luggage and walked up the path that led into the old town district.

Umino explained casually, "Oh, you know, while you were sleeping on the train? He passed by us and remarked," he removed his glasses, placing it in his breast pocket and posing with his arm folded across his chest and a fist under his chin, "'Some would call you a beauty, but I don't see it.' He was very analytical about it too." He shook his head, then assumed his natural Umino guise. "It was the strangest thing, Mizuno-san. It was like he was trying to convince himself."

"Did I do something to offend him?" she asked herself quietly.

She continued walking in silence as Umino volunteered himself to be her tour guide, giving a detailed account about the medieval feel of the town, why the shutters were a certain color, what the locals put on shingle to prepare for strong winter storms, and anything else she already knew about the town. Of course, Ami researched information on the village and country she would be visiting for about three weeks. She had a thing for being thorough.

They eventually reached the heart of the town, meeting the other students in the leadership workshop at an intersection. The workshop director gathered the group's attention.

"Silence, I am speaking now," the director waited for the proper response before continuing her speech. "Thank you. Welcome, you may address me as Director Tetsuko. I will be the one overseeing you on your journey toward becomes leaders of tomorrow. It will be a difficult one, most of you may not come out alive, however, the strong ones will strive." She circled around the front line crowding around her, eyeing them up and down, mentally listing their appearances and faults. Ami gulped when her inspection lingered on her. The woman smiled at the meek young woman, but it came out more as a frightening grimace. "The workshop will consist of rigorous morning, afternoon, and evening sessions intent on cultivating skills in areas of public speaking, stamina, team building, effective change, and of course successful leadership. This isn't one of your roundabout feel good, creative self-expression camps you Americans righteously shit about. Expect to perform quality work and be judged for it. If you are even second-guessing yourself right now, I highly suggest you remove yourself from the vicinity immediately. The next cogwheel is about to depart."

Ami tightened her grip on her suitcase handle. Ms. Mizuno believed enrolling her daughter in the Future Leaders of Tomorrow Workshop would help shape her into the doctor she hopes her to be. Despite her best interests, Ami could only think, _Mother, what have you signed me up for? What have you done?_

The curly blond man who knocked her down earlier pushed his way to the front and sauntered to Director Tetsuko's side. Director Tetsuko gestured, "And this is my son, Hansel." He threw the crowd a charming smile, looking nothing at all like his mother, as he placed his hand in his trouser pocket and ran a hand threw his curls. His fair skin and light green eyes were a stark contrast to the tan, black-eyed woman with very dark hair. The brief bios Ami read about the director online never indicated she had a son nor was she married. _Were they truly related?_ Ami wondered. "Think of him as an extension of myself. My eyes and ears. Treat him well."

The crowd voiced, "Yes, ma'am."

"I will be letting Fate decide who will be allocated into teams so as to allow natural selection run its course later on." She produced an opaque blue velvet bag, drawing a glass marble from the pouch. "Divide into teams based on those who draw a certain color. Now get in line. Let's see if the odds are in your favor." She placed the marble back in and waited for the students to form a line. Hansel faced her first, pulling a green marble. He held it up for the group to see, light hitting it as though winking, then walked to a less crowded area of the intersection. The process carried on like that. Yellow. Blue. Purple. Yellow. Purple. Red. Black. When the time came for Ami to draw, the director shook the bag. Ami breathed deeply and gently placed her hand in. She would be lucky to be paired with Umino even though he tends to be overwhelming sometimes. (The Usagi and Naru in her head shout at her, "Sometimes?!") However, Fate seemed to have other plans in store for Ami. Green complemented blue so nicely.


	2. Sweet Dreams or Bitter Beginnings?

Chapter 2 Summary: The gang is hoping to have a normal Valentine's Day this year, but with the arrivals of four mysterious strangers there are bound to be surprises.

* * *

Chapter 2

Part I

Sweet Dreams or Bitter Beginnings?

* * *

**M**otoki pitifully dropped his head on the counter. The sun was shining, the speakers were blasting Sayuri Kokusho's "Valentine Kiss," and he was stuck at the Karaoke Crown without a Valentine.

Sure, he received chocolates from Unazuki, but hers did not count for two of the obvious reasons: (1) Their mother made the chocolates served at the Fruits Parlor Crown and (2) Unazuki took them out of the display case only to shove it down his throat because she had work to do. The only comforting words she had to offer were: "Motoki, please try not to bring down the customers on such a bright day."

Of course, why should she care? She had a boyfriend. A good one at that. Motoki had…

He sighed. He understood Unazuki's underlying message: You have had about a year to grieve your break up with Reika. She had a duty, and she chose her education. Fortunately, Reika knew she was doing a disservice to you and ended the relationship before you fell any deeper. Do yourself a favor, be happy. Yet in his head, he could hear Makoto's voice relaying these words.

The first couple of months were hard, especially seeing Usagi and Mamoru together. Since Sailor Moon's battle with Galaxia, Usagi and Mamoru were constantly at each other's side. The affectionate teasing, the subtle caresses, and the rich contentment were hard to go unnoticed, especially at their private table Unazuki designated as theirs.

Reika and him, they were like them once. Before they fought for different things. Before she stopped fighting for their love.

Surprisingly, it was Makoto who pulled him out of his stupor. In particular it was Usagi's complaints about the diminishing quality in Motoki's coffee and shakes that pushed Makoto over the edge.

"This ridiculousness has to stop," Makoto told the girls one day.

Unazuki nodded as she hugged the serving tray. "What with the reconstruction of the arcade into a karaoke parlor, his melancholy won't be good for business." Usagi fervently agreed sipping a Fruits Parlor Crown-made milkshake.

"I can't stand to see a friend in pain." Makoto's voice softened. "We've got to do something."

Rei ran a hand through her hair. "There is only so much prayer can do," she said.

After Rei's attempt at praying the unhappiness out of him (Here Motoki flushed remembering the great number of scrolls Rei had forcefully plastered to his face.), Makoto marched into the Game Center, let herself behind the counter, and blasted him with his soda gun. Too shocked to form anything coherent, he wiped at his drenched face, mouth agape, and focused on the wild girl in front of him. Her eyes glittered passionately.

"Do yourself a favor, stop existing and start living."

When did this young girl get so wise? He had to wonder. So driven…like Reika.

A sudden whoosh of air hit Motoki's face, breaking him out of his reverie. He lifted his head at the sound of entrance bell. He quickly broke into a grin.

"Hey, Makoto! How are you?"

Makoto blinked at the eager greeting. He reminded her of an excited puppy. "Uh, good," she giggled.

"What brings you here today?" He rubbed the back of his head casually. Motoki already knew the reason, but could not help but want to keep the conversation going.

"Celebrating Valentine's Day with the girls. Catch up, you know, the usual."

"And try to distract Usagi from the fact that Mamoru is spending the holiday in America?" he added.

"I think she'll be okay. She's the one who encouraged him to pursue his dreams." Her eyes brightened though her gaze lowered to the decorative boxes she placed on the counter. "It's been six months since he left, and so far she has come out strong. I admire her for her faith."

"I'm sure those frequent video chats and text messages have eased the transition too. Plus she has you guys!"

She nodded. "Right!"

"So," he said nonchalantly, "are any of these chocolates for the girls?" He poked the cellophane wrapped around the largest box.

"Actually," she said shyly putting a lock of hair behind her ear, "no."

_Ba-dump_.Motoki's eyes widened, throat suddenly dry. "Oh, you don't say."

Makoto licked her lips and nodded. "Their chocolates are in my bag." She gestured to the boxes. "There wasn't enough room so I carried these."

"Oh."

"But I didn't forget you, Motoki."

"Really?"

"I made you some too. Here." She handed him the small pink and green box. "Thanks for always being there for us. You're a good friend."

"Ah, Mak—"

_Ding_. The automatic doors slid open to reveal an out-of-breath Minako. She waved at them while bent over with her hands on her knees.

"Sorry. I'm. Late," she said in short breaths, "Lost. Track. Of. Time."

"I was just about to go in." Makoto helped her slumped over friend. "You okay?"

Minako quickly sobered. "Yup! Absolutely fabulous."

"Okay, let's go meet the others then." Placing the red box under one arm, Makoto relinquished her other one so Minako could loop it through hers. "Later, Motoki!"

He waved goodbye. Though unbeknownst to Makoto and Minako he wore a grim smile, hoping that the next time he and Makoto were alone it would be the perfect moment to confess there may be something there between them that wasn't there before.

* C * C * C *

Sunlight greeted Achillean as he exited the Azabu-juban station. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked with no particular destination in mind. It was part of his daily routine since he settled in Tokyo last fall- to absorb as many elements as possible in an attempt to trigger feelings...his memory...anything at all really. Just something to fill the blankness in Achillean's life. A life he only remembers living for two and a half years.

So far he hasn't had much luck other than discovering the strange affinity he has for the night and this foreign land. If it wasn't for Guy's insistence at pursuing photojournalism, Achillean never would have known that. Achillean furrowed his brows.

Now that he thought about it, he owed a lot to the old man. Not many hikers would take kindly to finding blood-covered strangers, especially naked amnesiac ones. Nevertheless, Guy and his dog, Caleb, did.

He recalled a time when he inquired Guy for the reason of his hospitality. The only answer Guy offered was Caleb had asked him to and left it at that. Achillean may not have remembered dealing with elderly folk, but he knew that he was in no position to disrespect him. After all, Guy provided him with a home.

If Achillean was not so wrapped up in his thoughts, he could have avoided running into the young girl standing on a ladder. The ladder toppled over as she fell into his arms and squealed. The 20% OFF ON JEWELRY banner she was in the middle of hanging dangled from the pink awning. He awkwardly held her as she stared intently at him.

Could it be?

His blue eyes captivated her. She hoped beyond hope she would not find something that would tell her she was making a mistake. That her mama hadn't overworked her causing her to daydream. Her heart pounded and was eliciting the same painful feeling she had at fourteen-years-old when realizing this man was just a wishful dream.

Her constant blinking made him uncomfortable. He stiffly set her to her feet and positioned the ladder back in place.

Achillean opened his mouth to apologize but quickly closed it when the young girl breathed, "You're alive? How is this possible? They convinced me you weren't real. That I grieved an imaginary person's death."

"Excuse me?" He managed as she circled him, scanning him for any traces of harm.

Green blood and burning flesh to be exact. The blue leather jacket, gray button-up, and jeans indicated good condition. Her hand hovered over his right arm. Nothing.

He turn his head towards her fixed gaze. "What are-"

She cried out as she hugged him, "Nephrite!" She was not crazy. She could see him and touch him. And after all these years he has come back to me, she thought.

"Ugh," he murmured, but she held on tighter. "Do I know you?"

She squeezed her eyes shut like a child pretending if she did that the monster did not exist. Well, for Naru the monster did exist. Reality dictated she was forgotten.

Had the time finally come when he would meet his past? If so, he was long over due for some answers. The memory game was growing old.

"Do I know you?" he repeated, but a bit more roughly.

While gripping his jacket tightly, Naru leaned back to look at him. Her eyes wide and face flushed. "Nephrite," she said, "It's me, Naru."

He pulled out of her embrace and rubbed his chest. The pain slowly subsided. Achillean attempted to placate her. "I don't mean to upset you, Miss, but I don't remember you."

Naru reluctantly stepped back, folding her arms and biting her lip. On their way into the jewelry store, a couple of female customers threw pitiful glances at the girl and began to whisper about the inconsiderate man.

"Is there a place we can talk without onlookers?" She perked up at his suggestion. He had not discounted her yet. She still had a chance.

"I know just the place that will spark your memory," Naru declared and confidently grabbed Achillean by the hand after shouting to her mother she was going out with a friend for a bit, leading him to another mystery.

* C * C * C *

Minako pulled Makoto down the hall into a private room.

"Minako! Makoto!" Artemis hopped on the crescent moon table.

"Hello, everyone." Makoto waved then put down the red box and shoulder bag on the table, removing her jacket and placing it on the back of her chair.

Minako patted the top of Artemis's head, then threw herself onto the red loveseat where Ami was indulging in her latest text. "Ami!"

"Hello, Minako, Makoto." Although Ami didn't evoke the same enthusiasm, she shared just as much warmth in her greeting. As Minako pulled her into a side embrace, Ami had slight difficulty saving a draft of the text she was in the midst typing.

Rei stood up from her place on the white stage steps and walked over to the table. "Usagi and Luna are not with you?" she asked.

Makoto shook her head as she sat down. "Do you want me to text her?"

Rei joined her at the table. "I was hoping her video chat date with Mamoru would be over by now," she sighed.

"We'll give her another 10 minutes," said Minako.

Makoto laughed at Artemis's anxiety. "Something wrong, Artemis?"

"No-no-nothing at all"

Rei quirked an eyebrow. "He's been pacing for half-an-hour," she said.

Minako winked at him. "Does someone have something special planned for a little kitty named Luna?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Artemis responded.

Ami tilted her head curiously. "Surely, you would know what he's been up to, Minako?"

"Why would she? Minako is barely home to tend to me." Miffed, he turned his head, nose up.

Buzz. Buzz.

Minako stiffened. Modeling was the perfect excuse. She banned Artemis from accompanying her on modeling excursions anymore since her manager almost caught him ordering room service and pay-per-view on more than one occasion. Did he know?

"What with her modeling and all," he continued, "She's been negligent."

How could he know? She was always careful when commuting between the main city to the district, opting to ride trains and taxis through an elaborate infrastructure instead of letting _him _take her home on his motorcycle, even donning hats and ridiculous idol costumes instead of wearing her iconic red bow and casual attire.

Apparently she was not careful enough. He suspected. She narrowed her eyes at the white cat licking his paw smugly.

Buzz. Buzz.

"Maybe I should join you on your not-so-special date tonight? I mean I haven't been a good caretaker lately. Huh, Artemis?"

A cold chill passed over the cat, hairs involuntary standing up. He slowly turned to face the hovering menacing figure. "Now, Minako…"

_POW!_

Minako took her seat at the table followed by Ami while Artemis nursed his head bump in the corner of the room.

"If anyone has been frequently absent, it would have to be you, Rei," commented Ami. Tired of the constant vibrations, she finally took out her mobile and read the message.

_I thought we were going out tonight. _

_Where are you? _

_-H_

Ami sighed and finished composing a thoughtful explanation reminding the recipient she told her about her whereabouts two days ago, but she will make an effort to drop by if she wants.

_I do. I'm bored._

_-H_

Ami rolled her eyes. Minako mouthed, "Hanna?" Ami nodded and quickly wrote a reply.

"Actually, she's right." Makoto snapped her fingers thoughtfully. "You have been M.I.A. ever since you started participating in your school's community service project."

Rei folded her arms across her chest. "It's not my fault," she snorted, "The new youth leader expects two rival schools to come together and rebuild a boarding house in five months. Pfft, what does an American know about culture and tradition?"

"A lot it seems," Ami pointed out, gesturing to the online image she found displaying the new orphanage. "The blending of the Japanese-Western style is exquisite. Are you sure he designed this?" She flashed the screen at Makoto and Minako who both agreed the foreigner had talent.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, not you guys too. The guy has enough people fawning over him."

Minako elbowed Rei. "With good reason, he's very attractive."

Rei pushed her aside. "Stop it."

"But, Rei! You two have so much in common. You're both spiritual, beautiful people who are dedicated to helping the greater good. Next time you see him-"

"No," Rei cut Minako off.

Minako pouted. "But, Rei! He could be your True Love!"

"You say that about every guy I come into contact with!"

"No, I don't."

Rei raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, speaking of True Love," Makoto gulped. "Guys, I think I'm in love."

"What?" her friends chorused. "With who?"

Makoto nodded, covering her face to hide the vibrant blush she knew was lighting her cheeks. "Achillean."

"Oh my God, Makoto! That's wonderful!" Minako clapped.

"We're very happy for you," Ami admitted.

"Are you serious?" Rei asked. "How could you be so sure?"

Minako shoved her lightly. "If Makoto says Achillean is her True Love, then he is."

"I don't know about that," Makoto twiddled her thumbs and could not help smiling brightly, "but he makes me feel special and good about myself." The girls encouraged her to continue with excessive hand gestures. "Since he left Canada, I seem to be the only person he can confide in. Achillean says I make his experience worthwhile. An-and I can't stop thinking about him. All his little quirks are charming. Even his nerdy fascination with books and astronomy."

Ami muttered under her breath, "You describe nerdy as though it were a bad thing."

Rei leaned forward. "Well, why don't you ask him out then? It sounds like he's interested in you."

"I don't know, guys. What if he isn't? What if I ruin what we have going right now?"

"If you're unsure, then wait for him to ask you," Ami advised.

Minako nodded. "And that way you don't scare him off."

"Yet you don't want to wait too long, Makoto," said Rei.

"Oh, she's right. It's been said by Shakespeare, in love, and in strife, for this time only," said Minako. "He's an original romantic. He knows his stuff."

Rei and Ami winced.

"Shakespeare said, 'In love, and in strife, a chance is always best taken," clarified Ami. "You mean ichi-go ichi-e."

Minako waved her hand. "Same thing."

Makoto smiled. "Thank you, everyone. I appreciate your advice."

* C * C * C *

"Where are we going?" he asked after a long silence stretched between them. Trees shaded them as they walked side by side.

Naru reveled in the deep sound of his voice. "Definitely not part of my imagination," she murmured.

She did not need Usagi and Umino to discourage her again.

Nephrite was really here.

Same cerulean eyes. Same dark mahogany hair. Although his wavy locks were shorter than she remembered. Nevertheless, Naru knew this man was Nephrite even behind the dark stubble along the jawline and cheeks of his finely sculpted face. Her heart recognized her first love.

Naru was older now. It was about time she stopped letting others dictate what she could and could not do.

"What was that?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking to myself," she said.

He frowned at the young woman biting her thumb. She seemed confident at the jewelry store. The chipped nails on the rest of her fingers indicated otherwise.

Upon realizing she was being scrutinized, Naru immediately gestured to the entrance ahead.

"Our last encounter. The park," she said.

Achillean absorbed the children playing on the swing set, the two middle-aged men setting up a chess board, and the old ladies strolling by with an umbrella. Naru waved him over further into the park where she guided him along a simple path through a grove of trees. She finally stopped in front of one. He could not understand why this tree would be any different from the ones surrounding them.

"This is where you died."

Now that got his attention.

He was unsure how to respond so he opted for the comedic route: "You must be mistaken, Miss, because frankly I am quite alive."

She sounded crazy. By the looks of it, the young woman was serious. Her hand lightly touched the bark. Achillean eyed her as she settled beneath the tree and leaned against its trunk. She patted the area next to her, urging him to sit beside her.

He was getting nowhere by himself. Even though he was enjoying the identity he was currently assuming a part of him was missing. He needed answers.

Despite his tendency to joke, Achillean was no fool.

He remained standing and folded his arms. "Go on."

Placing her hands on her lap, Naru nodded. "You went by Masoto Sanjouin at first," she said and began painting a fairy tale about an innocent young girl and a charming prince caught in a tragic romance.


End file.
